


Fake It Till You Make It

by blame1988



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2018526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blame1988/pseuds/blame1988
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick has a crush on his sister's boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fake It Till You Make It

It’s summer break and Patrick and his sisters are back home from their respective schools. Patrick tries really hard to keep in touch with all of his sisters throughout the semester with texts, phone calls, Skype sessions, and sometimes visits if they can swing it. But now that Patrick’s in grad school he has a busier schedule and it gets hard to keep up with all of them all the time.

So it’s a surprise to Patrick, and to most of the Kane family it seems, when Erica brings a boy home with her. Jessica’s boyfriend has been coming home with her for two years now so no one is surprised to see Mark, and Pat knows that Jackie’s boyfriend Peter is in Africa for the summer, but the tall tan boy with dark brown eyes sitting next to his oldest sister on the couch throws Patrick for a loop.

“Erica, can I talk to you for a minute?” Patrick asks her, eying up her new companion.

“What’s up Patty?” she asks him once they’re alone in the kitchen.

“Who the hell is that?”

“That’s Jonny. He’s my boyfriend,” Erica answers easily.

“Since when do you have a boyfriend? Why didn’t you tell me? Does he treat you right?” It takes less than ten seconds after hearing the word boyfriend for him to go into protective big brother mode.

“He’s great Pat. Don’t worry about it,” Erica brushes him off and goes back into the living room to reclaim her seat next to Jonny.

Jonny, Patrick learns at dinner that night, is actually really fucking great. He plays hockey and he’s the politest person Patrick has ever met in his life. He’s Canadian, but Patrick lets it slide because of how funny and nice and beautiful Jonny is. Yes, Patrick thinks he’s beautiful, and it’s embarrassing ok, because that’s his sister’s boyfriend. He and Erica usually have drastically different taste in men. She’s prone to bringing home boys with tattoos and piercings who are hipster dude bros and Jonny is nothing like them. Jonny is athletic and with his brown hair, muscles and his affinity for hockey, he is exactly Patrick’s type.

Patrick’s parents are thrilled; they love Jonny, and so do Jessica and Jackie. He’s basically the first guy that Erica’s brought home that they all approve of whole heartedly, and Erica has told Pat how much it sucks sometimes when they seem to hate her boyfriends. Patrick wants to be happy for her, he really does, but he just can’t take his mind off Jonny.

It gets worse as the summer goes on. They all spend a lot of time together, Patrick and his sisters, Jonny and Mark. They play keep it up in the back yard, or soccer or basketball; they go for drives to get ice cream or to go eat somewhere; they watch movies in their den; they go to the beach to swim; they have ridiculous dance parties that Jonny won’t join in on. And Patrick and Jonny play hockey.

There’s a local ice rink that Pat goes to all the time and as soon as he mentions it Jonny bugs him until Pat takes him there. They skate around for a little while, talking about school and other things, getting to know each other, and then they play one-on-one. Jonny is probably the best player Pat has ever played with or against, but Pat still scores one more goal and he doesn’t let Jonny forget it.

Patrick gets to know Jonny more and starts to like him. Like, _really_ like him, more than just finding him attractive. They have a lot in common and they just get along great, like they've known each other for years instead of just a couple of weeks.

He feels like absolute shit about it, because that's his sister's boyfriend and he's breaking so many codes with his stupid crush. But it's really hard not to like Jonny.

He thinks he's doing a pretty good job of hiding his feelings, not being too obvious about it, even if he does find himself staring just a little bit too long occasionally. No one has called him out on it though, so he thinks he's okay. 

And he is okay until the next weekend when they all go out to a couple bars.

Most of them don’t drink too much to start out with; they do have to drive home. But after they’ve had their fill of public drinking and dancing, and Pat tries to drag them to a karaoke bar, they decide it’s time to go home. Except that just means more drinking. Mark was one of the DDs so he lights a fire for them in the Kanes’ outdoor fire pit. Jessica and Jackie go inside to grab a few bottles from the liquor cabinet and the case of beer that Patrick had bought earlier in the week.

They sit on blankets around the fire, all getting progressively drunker as the night goes on and it’s the most fun Patrick has had all summer. He loves his sisters and he’s glad to spend time with them, talking about anything and everything that’s on their minds. Mark is great; he’s one of his sisters’ boyfriends that he’s actually really approved of. And obviously Jonny is really great. So Patrick is feeling loose and happy and he doesn’t really want the night to end.

Of course, it has to. Jessica and Mark head off first, saying goodnight to everyone before going inside. Jackie fights off yawns for as long as she can before admitting defeat and going to bed. Then it’s just Patrick and Erica and Jonny. Patrick is really tempted to get up and go, feeling like an awkward third wheel to his sister and her boyfriend who he has a horrible crush on. Just as he’s about to stand up and say goodnight, Erica beats him to it.

"Well I'm exhausted and more than a little tipsy so I'm going to bed," she announces and Patrick expects Jonny to follow her. But Erica just kisses Jonny on the cheek and tells them each goodnight.

"You--you're not going in?" Patrick asks before he can help himself, trying to push down the ridiculous feelings of jealousy that should definitely not be there. He really needs to get this in check. Jonny is way off limits.

"Nah, I'm good." And then Jonny smiles at him and Patrick forgets about getting anything in check. He takes another chug of his beer before he says something he regrets about how nice Jonny's smile is.

They both sit in silence for a few moments, taking drinks of their beers. Then Jonny grabs the bottle of whiskey and they concoct a ridiculous drinking game involving hockey trivia, and they go from tipsy to pleasantly buzzed.

After Patrick gets another question wrong he takes the bottle from Jonny to take his shot. But before he can think of another question for Jonny, Jonny starts giggling and stares at Patrick.

"Guess what," Jonny mumbles and takes another sip from the bottle, leaning into Patrick.

"What?" he tries to whisper (and fails) before snagging the bottle and taking a sip of his own.

"It's fake," he says with a giggle.

"What's fake?" Jonny has lost him. He has no idea what Jonny's talking about. 

"Your sister."

"My sister isn't fake." Now Patrick is really confused. And really drunk.

"No no no." Jonny shakes his head fervently. "Your sister and me."

"What." Patrick still doesn't comprehend.

"We're not dating! It's fake!" He starts giggling and falls over.

"But... huh," is all Patrick can really say because he's still trying to catch up a little. He doesn't understand why, how it would be fake. Even though Patrick has a huge crush on Jonny, he had seemed happy with Erica. And everyone loves him and thinks they're great together. Oh, his parents are _not_ going to be happy.

"I still don't get it. Like, why?" Patrick looks down at Jonny who is now lying face down on the ground.

"Erica is like my bestest friend ever. And she said they never approve of her boys. So she asked me to come and like, pretend so they would be happy." Jonny's voice is muffled from the blanket in his face but Patrick gets the gist of it.

"Okayyyy," he says, drawing it out and Jonny turns his head to look at him. "But what about you? Why would you come here? Don't you have a girlfriend or anything?" He's hot and nice and perfect. Pat doesn't know how he couldn't have somebody.

"I am soooo gay." Jonny lets out another giggle. "Like the gayest. I love dicks in my mouth and in my ass and like everywhere. Man, dicks are just really great, you know?" Jonny supplies and he sighs contentedly, like all he really needs in life are those dicks he's talking about.

Patrick is pretty sure he's bright red by that point and possibly a little hard, because Jonny talking about dicks really does it for him.

“Y-yeah, dicks are uh… pretty nice,” Patrick agrees. He bets Jonny has a nice dick. He has a nice everything else.

"Do you like dicks Patrick?" Jonny asks him, suddenly serious. 

"I sometimes like dicks." Pat is an equal opportunities kind of guy, he likes guys and girls, and dicks definitely do it for him.

"Good," Jonny says before picking himself up off the ground. He makes his way over to Patrick, walking on his knees. He stops directly in front of where Patrick is sitting, and Patrick swears the look he gives him sobers him right up.

"Jonny," Pat whispers before Jonny leans forward slightly, just enough to press his lips softly to Pat's.

"I've been reading this right, right?" he asks as he pulls away, looking Patrick in the eyes. "This--we--there's something here, right?"

"God, yes." Patrick closes the gap between them, threading his hand through Jonny's hair to pull him in even closer as he kisses him. He's so glad Jonny's not actually dating his sister because this would be so bad, but instead it's just so, _so_ good and Patrick can lose himself in Jonny's kiss.

Patrick ends up on his back, Jonny holding himself up over him on his elbows, their legs tangling together as they kiss languidly for what seems like forever. When Jonny finally pulls away and moves to lie down next to Pat, wrapping his arm around him and pulling him in close, their lips are red and kiss-swollen and Jonny looks even more gorgeous than before. 

"You don't know how bad I've felt," Patrick starts, "I liked you so much and I felt like shit because I thought you were my sister's boyfriend."

"I wanted to come clean," Jonny admits. "When you were doing that stupid dance with your sisters. But especially when we played hockey. Patrick you're amazing out there and it was so fucking hot. I've been trying to figure out a way to ask Erica if you were gay and single without it being totally awkward."

Patrick laughs at how ridiculous they both apparently are about each other. He's just glad they got things figured out and Patrick doesn't have to feel like an asshole anymore for liking Jonny.

Pat's not exactly sure how they're going to tell Erica, or the rest of his family for that matter, but lying there in Jonny's arms, he's content and confident that they'll figure it out together.


End file.
